Duerme Amanecer, duerme
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Esta historia la escribi hace 3 años con el titulo "30 años despues del Amanecer" y hasta ahora me anime a subirla. Bella pierde a su padre, pero la vida continua, con la proxima boda de Nessie. Espero les guste!
1. Derrumbe

Capitulo I

Derrumbe

Han pasado casi 30 años de mi transformación, creo que casi todo sigue igual en Forks, excepto por el clima, es delicioso y perfecto por que en brazos de Edward no hay frió que me haga daño.

Después de mucho tiempo Jasper ha logrado contener su sed compulsiva, y ni hablar de Alice creo que su guardarropa esta mas atestado que el refrigerador, Rose ha sabido entenderme mas, Emmet le encanta retarme a todo tipo de competencias de fuerza no es por presumir pero siempre le gano y eso es lo que hace que rechine los dientes. Esme y Carlisle simplemente son un amor. Edward…

Creo que cada vez lo veo más y más hermoso y es curioso pues parece que casi treinta años no nos han alcanzado para estar juntos.

Recuerdo que para nuestro aniversario ellos nos Esme y Carlisle nos regalaron un precioso Edredón que nos trajeron de Italia. El pobre edredón termino hecho pedazos a la mañana siguiente y en cuanto Emmet se entero rió tanto que Seth juro escucharlo desde su casa.

Después de vestirme baje las escaleras lento, no tenia ánimos de correr ni un motivo para apresurarme, además Renesmee se levanto a media noche pues se le había antojado un "bocadillo nocturno", a pesar de que el refrigerador tenia kilos de comida, se negó pues nada le apetecía y como Jacob viajaba a su quinto sueño no tuve mas remedio que acompañarla y porque no comer algo también. Ya había corrido suficiente.

En cuanto estuve en la sala esbocé una gran sonrisa al ver a mi familia sumida en un cuadro armónico: Rosalìe y Emmet veían la TV, Alice y Jasper se despeinaban juguetonamente; Esme y Renesmee sentadas en la alfombra muy tranquilas y Jacob ni hablar: durmiendo como mascota en el sofá. Aprovechando la situación Rose subió al máximo el volumen de la televisión y Jacob exaltado brinco y cayo al suelo. Creo que ella se vengo de cuando el le lanzo el plato de comida en el cabello.

Edward sentado en otro sofá bromeo con Jacob.

-Creo que sigues siendo su favorito- y soltó una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me fascinan dirigiendo después sus ojos hacia mi.

De repente sonó el teléfono y Edward alzo la bocina.

-Si aquí esta- dijo con voz muy seria y me dio el teléfono.

-Bella… tienes que venir rápido- se escucho una voz sozollante

-¿Sue? ¿Qué paso?-

-Bella es Charlie, esta en el hospital- rompió en llanto y después colgó

Me quede en shock, sentí derrumbarme mientras todos preguntaban desordenadamente y con preocupació hizo un ademán con la mano silenciándolos.

-Amor, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mi papa esta en el hospital-


	2. Sin Esperanzas

Capitulo II  
>Sin esperanza<p>

Todos se movilizaron de inmediato y a Renesmee se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Voy a avisarle a Billy- dijo Jacob apresuradamente mientras mi hija se arrojaba a sus brazos, el la colgó en su espalda y salio disparado a toda velocidad.

Corrimos a la cochera y salimos lo más rápido permitible.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo va a estar bien- intento tranquilizarme Edward en el coche, mientras tarareaba mi canción de cuna muy suavemente.

Cuando llegamos al hospital los lobos ya estaban ahí y podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de Renesmee. Por primera vez los vi a ellos vestidos con jeans largos y playera; Nessie a un lado de Jacob manchaba su playera con sus lágrimas.

Carlisle llego y enseguida nos dimos cuenta de su mala cara.

-¿Donde esta Bella?-

-¿Qué le pasa a mi papa Carlisle?- dije exaltada, tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

-Bella… parece que Charlie… tuvo un infarto-

Me sentía un asco, toda la alegría de hace un rato se vino abajo como tsunami golpeándome.

-¿Donde esta mi madre?- pregunto Seth un tanto asustado.

-Esta en la enfermería, después de llamar a Bella se desmayo y la llevaron a reanimarla-

Seth corrió y fue Leah tras de el, los demás permanecían callados y Alice con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Jasper.

-¿Carlisle, mi papa se salvara?-

-Su corazón…quedo muy débil y no creo que aguante-

De repente Renesmee se safo de los brazos de Jacob y salio disparada hacia la salida, para ella fue un susto mortecino.

-Yo iré por ella, la rastreare- se ofreció Quil fue casi pisándole los talones.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Claro hija pasa- parece que Carlisle ya se había acostumbrado a llamarme hija.

Edward me detuvo y me tomo las manos.

-Bella, creo que es tiempo de decir la verdad; no quiero que pases la eternidad culpándote de que Charlie nunca lo supo- se quedo pensativo un momento y después continuo –Yo…tampoco quiero vivir con la mentira así que entrare contigo-

-También yo entro en esto así que igual lo haré- interfirió Jacob, Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda y caminamos hacia el cuarto.


	3. Ocaso

Capitulo III  
>Ocaso<p>

Cuando entramos vimos a Charlie tendido en la cama, respirando por un tubo delgadito en la nariz, estaba pálido casi tanto como yo, sobre todo muy débil y apenas podía abrir los parpados.

Me arrodille a un costado y le hable muy suave.

-Papá, lo siento, en verdad lo siento-

-No tienes por que- hablo a pausas y muy cansado –Siempre has sido una hija excelente-

-Si te mentí y no te lo mereces, de hecho los tres te hemos engañado-

-Mira…papa, los Cullen no son quienes tu crees, nunca lo han sido por que… ellos… son… vampiros… i-incluyéndome- no podía expresarme, tenia un nudo en la garganta, las palabras se me atoraban y yo sin poder llorar.

-Es algo complicado entenderlo, lo se bien pero te explicare: Alice tiene el don de ver el futuro, y creo que no lo supiste pero es tuve a punto de morir cuando salte del acantilado en La Push, Jacob me salvo pero por desgracia Alice no puede ver el futuro a menos que el o su grupo estén directamente implicados en lo que sucede por que ellos son hombres lobo y…-

Jacob interrumpió.

-Eso ya lo sabias desde la vez que…-

-Si… si, lo recuerdo… bien; continua… hija-

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, aunque no me ahogaba y seguí hablando, tenia que sacar esto de una vez por todas.

-Edward se entero y pensó que había muerto, yo tenía que mostrarle que seguía viva, que no se sintiera culpable-

-Y es un error del que nunca volveré a cometer- Edward bajo la cabeza –Perdón por los malos ratos que te hicimos pasar Charlie-

En verdad me sentía horrible, había mentido tanto que cada palabra que decía me quemaba la garganta como si estuviera escupiendo fuego, ahora comprendí lo que sintió Edward al mentirme cuando me abandono.

-Por eso escape, para entonces Alice había visto mi destino: ser transformada y esa fue la nube que desato la tormenta para todos, solo con decirte que los asesinatos en Seattle fueron culpa de una vampira que buscaba vengarse pues Edward mato a su pareja y buscaba matarme, por eso Jacob apareció herido cargado por sus amigos, fueron a matar a los muchachos transformados en Seattle antes de que causaran mas destrozos. Lo de nuestro matrimonio fue algo precipitado, lo se bien pero…-

-Eso quiere decir que Renesmee es…-

-Si, Charlie es nuestra hija, de Bella y mía-

En ese momento Quil abrió la puerta y Renesmee entro, adopto la posición que yo tenia y se echo a llorar agachada con la cabeza en la cama. Mi papa le acaricio suavemente la cabeza y volteo a verme.

-Creo que por primera vez lograste mentirnos a tu madre y a mi- y apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Y no es algo de lo que pueda enorgullecerme-

Sus ojos pesados se dirigieron hacia Edward.

-Edward… no q-quiero pedir mucho solo quiero que cuides a Bella y a mi nieta… y Bella no dejes que le pase nada a Renee, todavía merece vivir y ser feliz, yo ya no… puedo…-

De un momento a otro deje de escuchar uno de los tres latidos del cuarto.

No podía dejar que muriera y justo cuando me iba a abalanzar sobre el para morderlo y revivirlo, Jake y Edward adivinaron mis intenciones y me detuvieron antes de caer sobre el.

-Suéltenme, no lo dejare perecer- grite desde lo mas hondo de mi rabia, no podía mas, me deje caer vencida por la fueza de mi coraje y de la de los dos que me sostenían. Me solté bruscamente tirando al suelo a mi mejor amigo y a mi esposo, salí del hospital a velocidad humana y en cuanto llegue a las orillas del bosque corrí sin rumbo. Al llegar a lo mas espeso arranque a un árbol tras otro dejando un gran hueco como un claro, me senté en la tierra, era inútil tratar de revivirlo ya no podía hacer nada.


	4. Ya que me queda, no puedo hacer nada

Capitulo IV  
>Ya que hago, no se puede hacer nada<p>

Un poco después escuche unos pasos que se dirigían hacia mi y de pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, era Edward que estaba junto a mi.

-Ahora me odias ¿verdad?-me dijo con un tono de culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- seguía con la cabeza baja, hundida entre mis piernas.

-Por no haberte dejado salvar a Charlie-

Alce la mirada llena de rabia.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡no podía dejarlo morir!- grite alterada y me dolio mucho hablarle asi.

Bella, yo tambien perdi a mi madre y a mi padre, no pude hacer nada y no sabes cuanto hubiera deseado que Carlisle los hubiera salvado-

-Pero... yo si podia hacer algo... si podia- senti que todo esto es una injusticia.

-Recuerda que yo te adverti que al ser eterna perderias a todo el que conoces y amas, tu lo sabias bien-

Ya no supe que decir, es como si de un segundo a otro hubiera olvidado todo el vocabulario, solo recargue la cabeza en su hombro y me la beso.

En cuanto le avise a Renee tuvo la misma reaccion de Sue pero Phil levanto la bocina y me aviso que llegarian lo mas pronto posible.

Toda la noche en casa de mi familia estuvieron llegando personas para el funeral de Charlie. Sue lloraba como Maria Magdalena mientra Alice lo fingia para no levantar sospechas, Renesmee permanecio pegada a Jacob dando suspiros entrecortados, Renee lloraba en el hombro de Phil.

Despues de una larga noche tenia que dejar que lo llevaran a enterrar y mientras estabamos en camino al panteon tuve una vison: vi claramente que yo hiba en la caja y Charlie me esperaba en mi lapida mientras otra yo estaba con Edward y justo cuando me hiban a enterrar se fue la vision.

Carlisle mando a grabar un epitafio en la lapida en letras goticas y cuando terminaron de enterrar la caja lei atentamente:

Aqui yace Charlie Swan  
>en memoria de su hija<br>Isabella Swan, su nieta  
>Renesmee Cullen y familia.<p>

Sentia como si todo fuera una mala pesadilla, pero al tocar la lapida senti un gran vacio, un hueco en mi, como si una parte mia hubiera muerto junto con el, tal como lo vi.

Renesmee, agotada termino dormida en los brazos de Jacob y esa noche durmio en la que fue la habitacion de Edward, pues Jacob venia igual quedo tendido en un sofa de la sala.

Edward y yo llegamos a la cabaña, subi a nuestro cuarto y me sente en la cama, di un gran suspiro.

-Cariño se lo mal que te sientes asi que si te hace sentir mejor te dejare sola para...-

-No, quiero estar contigo y olvidarme de todo y de todos, no quiero saber nada, quiero hacer de cuenta que este dia nunca exist...-

Silencio mi sermon con sus dedos y senti su aliento sobre mis labios, su mano en mi cintura me ceñian bruscamente hacia su cuerpo mientras con la otra luchaba por desprender mi blusa, mi fuerza lo tumbo en la cama y lo bese sin era un frenezi que no podia controlar, su boca era una droga aun mas fuerte que la sangre humana y de ella saciaba mi sed por el.

El pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por mi espalda desnuda y su halito en mi cuello todo el tiempo. Esa noche mi sonciencia repetia una y otra vez: Edward, Edward... y como siempre no podia pensar en otra cosa; el es el remedio para mis males.

Cuando amanecio mire a mi alrededor y me dijo con una sonrisa un poco insegura por mi estado de animo.

-Parece que hoy hubo saldo blanco- rio y de igual manera lo hice. Se escucho un crujido y la cama se inclino, Edward rodo hacia el suelo y yo lo segui cayendo sobre el estampando mis labios en los suyos.


	5. Sorpresas

Capitulo V

Durante el mes Jacob y Renesmee estuvieron bastante raros. Saliendo a no se donde, ella hizo muchas llamadas desde su Black Berry y los sobre todo soñando despiertos.

Pensaba en todo eso cuando Alice llego saltando con una bolsa en la mano.

-Bella ¿has visto a Renesmee? lo que pasa, acabo de regresar de compras y vi algo precioso para ella y como somos casi de la misma talla pense que tal vez le quedaria...- parloteo sin control y despues la interrumpi.

-Es lo mismo que te hiba a preguntar, se desaparece con Jake casi too el dia y solo se aparece por las tardes-

En ese instante llego Renesmee con Jacob, cuando Alice la escucho corrio hacia ella y le entrego la bolsa.

-Mira hermanita lo que consegui para ti- (quien sabe cuando comenzo a llamarla asi).

-Gracias, esta preciosa-

-Y tuve suerte pues era la ultima blusa, sabia que te encantaria- se pavoneo muy feliz.

-¿Vamos un dia de estos a comprar?- pregunto Renesmee entusiasmada.

-Claro, solo si me prometes no desaparecerte todo el dia con Jacob-

-Prometido- parece que aparte del don saco una contrariedad por mi odio a las compras.

Se escucho un aullido afuera, eran Leah y Seth que llamaban a Jacob.

-Emm... parece que me buscan, bueno, adios amor- lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un beso bien plantado en su mejilla sonrosada (creo que lo del beso fue en ese lugar fue solo por respeto a mi presencia o timidez, porque se bien que se dan tremendos besos, aun asi no importa mientras sea yo, porque Edward...uy! no quiero ni pensarlo)

Renesmee subio a su cuarto y aproveche para ir a hablar con ella.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Si mamà pasa-

-No me lo tomes a mal pero ¿porque has estado tan misteriosa este mes?- auque eso es herencia de Edward yo la conocia muy bien.

Puso cara de preocupacion

-Ay ¿enserio se noto?- me dio mucha risa su contestacion.

-Claro ¿que pasa?-

-Bueno, promete no decirle a nadie, ni a Alice, mucho menos a mi papà- dijo casi amenazandome.

-T-te lo prometo- dije algo insegura.

-Es que...Jacob y yo... yo...- estaba a punto de hablar cuando la interrumpi como histerica.

-¡¿Estas embarazada?- me di cuenta de mi error y le pedi disculpas -Ash! perdon, creo que esa reaccion ya es hereditaria, porque asi reacciono mi papà cuando Edward y yo nos hibamos a...-

De pronto la respuesta a mi pregunta de hace rato la descubri en mi propio recuerdo.

-Hija, ¿es eso?-

-Si, creo que ya es tiempo- hablo firme y sin apenarse.

Alcè su brazo viendo una pulsera perfectamente tejida con figuras quileute talladas en madera, sabia bien que era el anillo de compromiso que le habia colocado Jacob.

-¿Me apoyaras en esto?- preguntò

-Toda la vida- esboce una gran sonrisa y la abrace efuzivamente.


	6. La Noticia

Capitulo VI  
>La noticia<p>

En la semana me la pase pensando en lo que me dijo Renesmee y todos lo notaron.  
>Salí y escale el árbol mas alejado de casa, pero Edward me rastreo y cuando menos me di cuenta venia a mitad del tronco.<p>

-Amor, ¿sabes que tiene Nessie?- no lo escuche.

-Parece que la falta de atención se pega- me dijo esbozando una risita.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando-

-Sabes que tiene Nessie?-insistió- ha estado rara, no puedo leer sus pensamientos porque me evade en cuanto me encuentra y parece que  
>Alice sabe algo pero no quiere hablar-<p>

Demonios, Alice! Se me había olvidado por completo que ella podía ver los planes de Renesmee.

-Amm…no lo se-

-¿Estas segura?-

-A-a-aja-

-Tu respuesta no me convence pero intentare creerte-

-Gracias Edward- y me reí para mis adentros.

*****

Cuando llegamos a casa vi a Jacob en la sala y sabia el porque de su visita, además llego con Renesmee, estaba claro que no iba a visitarla. Sentí una piedra en el estomago y es curioso, pues siempre las atravieso o destruyo.  
>Preferí que Edward no adelantara los hechos y lo detuve.<p>

-¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?- pregunte

-Si pide lo que quieras sabes que hago lo que sea por ti-

-No le leas la mente a Renesmee, mucho menos a Jacob o los pondrás mas nerviosos-

-¿Qué es tan malo?-

-No, no, pero, tienen que afrontarlo-

- Esta bien lo haré-

Entramos y con una sonrisa nerviosa nos saludo Jacob

-Ah…hola Edward, B-bella-

-Hola Jacob, ¿que paso?, estas pálido- Edward estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver a Jacob con ese tono blanco en la piel.

-Tu hija y yo queremos hablar con uds.-

Renesmee jalo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó

-Saben bien que soy la imprimación de Jacob. Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y creo que es tiempo. Jacob y yo VAMOS a casarnos-

(Nota: ya no es QUEREMOS es VAMOS. Jeje continuo)

Todo quedo en silencio; solo apreté los ojos esperando que Edward explotara. Solo escuche un cállate por parte de Rosalìe a Emmet quien estaba espiando con los demás atrás de las escaleras.

-¿Estas Segura Nessie?-

-Totalmente-

El suspiro y dijo finalmente.  
>-De acuerdo, si te hace feliz a mi también-<p>

-Uf!- se escucho de nueva cuenta por las escaleras.

-Ya bajen- dijo Edward-se que están ahí-

Bajaron en tropel, Alice se lanzo a Renesmee dándole un gran abrazo.


	7. Sobre bodas y más

Capitulo VII  
>Sobre bodas y más...<p>

A la semana siguiente estuvimos organizando todo. Alice estuvo encerrada en su cuarto todo el día, trabajando como hormiga en el vestido de Renesmee, solo asomaba brevemente la cabeza para gritar "las fresias se adoptan mejor a la fragancia de las rosas", "¡ni se les ocurra poner listones morados!" ya que escuchaba todo lo que comentaban sobre le arreglo de la casa. Esme y Rosalìe se la pasaban viendo posibilidades de peinados para su larga y broncínea cabellera, además de numerosos arreglos de peinetas con cristales preciosos. Emmet traía cara larga, lo tenían de un lado a otro consiguiendo cosas en Seattle y en Port Angels, se perdió el football americano y se puso a dar reproches y berrinches.

-¡Alice!, nos avisaste que hoy estaría listo, Nessie ya se canso- grito Edward en la puerta de Alice mientras daba toqueteos con el puño.

-Eres impaciente hermano-dijo Alice asomandose por fin de cuerpo entero.

-¡Llevas la misma ropa de hace 5 dias!- dije como regañandola.

-No podia dejar el vestido por solo cambiarme la ropa, solo me atrasaria ese proceso- dijo escudandose -bueno, solo pasaron a regañarme, o van a venir a verlo- se indigno.

-¡Claro que queremos verlo Alice!- dijo Renesmee consolandola.

Se escucho algo asi como un vaso rompiendose en la cocina.

-No Rose! lo acabo de traer de Seattle!- grito furioso Emmet.

Bajamos la escalera y Emmett se tiro en el sillon de coraje, Edward solto una carcajada.

-Voy a tratar de que Emmett no pierda la cordura- bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala.

-Bueno pasen- dijo Alice retomando el tema.

Sobre su cama estaba extendido, auque odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con bodas, esta vez Alice me dejo boquiabierta. El vestido de Renesmee era de tela de satin muy fino; el corse era blanco con chaquiras trnasoladas adornando con unas lineas y de los laterales colgaban dos tiras que las unia una muñequera de piedritas brillantes.  
>La parte baja de satin tenia dos capas de tul levantadas como cortina por el costado derecho y asomandose unos tulipanes bordados en hilo platinado.<p>

-Alice...- dijimos Renesmee y yo en coro y sin aliento.

-¿Que opinas Bella?- dijo animosa.

-Esta precioso, hermosisimo, juraria que le podrias ganar al mejor diseñador de modas del mundo-

No me di cuenta en que momento corrio, solo vi y ya estaba abrazandome.

-¡Oh Bella! gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!, ¡te adoro!, ¡ no se que hariamos sin ti!-

-¡Lo mismo digo Alice!-

***************************

Despues de trse dias todo estaba listo, pero nuestros ojos empezaban a oscurecerse, asi que aprovechando que al dia siguiente era la boda y la sed que teniamos organizamos algo.

-¿Acampar en el claro?- pregnto Renesmee confundida.

-Si mira, vamos a convivir nada mas nosotras y a cazar algo- explico Rosalie.

-¿Como una despedida?-

-Exacto solo las cinco- dijo Esme.

-¿Y que van a hacer los demas?- volvio a preguntar Renesmee.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas hermanita; ¿Vamos?-

-OK-


	8. El Juego del Claro

Capitulo VIII  
>El juego del claro<p>

Todo estuvo listo para salir nos subimos a la Jeep y arranco el motor. Durante nuestro recorrido Renesmee saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y el viento le movia de un lado a otro sus broncineos cabellos.

Por un momento crei que un pajaro se habia introducido adentro del auto pero era realmente Alice que silbaba Bad Romance de Lady Gaga, una muy vieja cancion que estuvo de moda en 2010.

-Aun la recuerdas?- pregunto Renesmee asombrada.

-Claro fue y siempre sera una de mis canciones favoritas.

Vagamente recordaba su letra y muchas otras canciones de esa decada. Mi memoria no habia mejorado mucho.  
>Mientras intentaba recordar, Renesmee y Alice debatian sobre ese tipo de musica grupos y cantantes que ya no recordaba.<p>

La discucion termino cuando llegamos, estabamos a escazas 3 horas del crepusculo y habia que armar la tienda increiblemente enorme solo para Renesmee.

-Bien llegamos- canturreo Alice mientras bajaba a saltitos.

En un segundo armamos la carpa.

-Listo la tienda esta hecha- Esme hizo una pausa- hum...Rosalie  
>¿puedes ir por leña?<p>

-Claro asi me desquito con un arbol y no con Jacob- dijo haciendo una muy suya sonrisa burlona y Renesmee volteo con la cabeza de lado, los brazos cruzados y con cara de "sigo aqui y estoy escuchando".

-Jaja! sabes que es broma fenomena- y salio disparada en direccion al bosque.

Se escucharon muchos golpeteos como si una avalancha estuviera a punto de aplastarnos, cesaron y Rose regreso con casi 4 kilos de leña.

-Bien aqui estan- y tiro los troncos rodando en el pasto.

Esme apilo unos cuantos y tomo dos rocas tallandolas una contra otra, de una pequeña chispa encendieron los troncos.  
>Charlamos un rato alrededor de la fogata cuando empece a ver a Esme algo ansiosa.<p>

-Esme ¿te sucede algo?

-Nada es solo que empieza a quemarme la garganta

Alice se incorporo de un brico y nos propuso un juego.  
>- Miren, vamos a organizar un juego, cacemos algo y quien regrese primero justo aqui- puntualizo el lugar con su dedo indice- gana ¿que opinan?<p>

-Que bien porque no quiero dejar a Jake a media ceremonia.

Nos acomodamos en una linea y cuando Rose dijo "fuera" salimos corriendo, todas por el mismo lado, una vez internadas en el bosque se separaron las demas, solo quedamos Nessie y yo, ella escucho algo y se separo de mi, ahora estaba cazando sola. Visualice a 5 metros un gran ciervo, me dije a mi misma "que bien, encontre mejor presa que las demas" o al menos eso esperaba, al pobre incauto no le dio tiempo ni de correr, fui muy rapida y lo devore a chorros no a tragos, conforme succionaba la sangre la pasaba con la prisa de la competencia. Una vez vacio el cuerpo sali a direccion opuesta, veia cada vez mas cerca la salida del bosque y aprete el paso. Justo cuando me saboreaba la gloria con una sonrisa, Renesmee ya habia llegado, me detuve y de tal fuerza hize una sanja profunda.

-¿Como llegaste tan rapido?- pregunte asombrada.

-Bueno sin contar que soy mitad vampiro (uy, que graciosa), mucha practica en cacerias y si es que tienes como rival a Jacob.

Volteamos rapidamente la cabeza y las demas venian derrapando, Rosalie a la cabeza por supuesto, seguida por Esme que estaba a escazos centimentros de igualarla y Alice apresurada detras de las dos. Tuvieron la misma reaccion que yo: Rosalie paro en seco y Esme cayo en su espalda mientras que Alice nada tonta se detuvo antes de concluir la pila que estaba enfrente de ella.

Alice solto una risa divertida y ayudo a leventar a su madre y a su hermana.

-Hum... gane- dijo Renesmee esbozando una sonrisa.

-Increible!- dijo Esme admirando su rapidez.

-Y mi premio?.

-Que te parece casarte mañana?.

-Ok. Buen premio Alice- dijo mientras Esme soltaba un siseo.


	9. Sobreprotegida

Capitulo IX  
>Sobreprotegida<p>

Mientras platicábamos alrededor de la fogata algo me empezaba a rondar la cabeza como una mosca molesta.

-¿Dejaras que Alice ponga la musica para la fiesta, Bella?- pregunto Rosalie en un tono casi molesto

Sacudi la cabeza intentando conectarme al mundo real.

-Mmm...¿perdon?

-¿Estas aqui?- pregunto Alice

De repente, como un estornudo, salieron las palabras de mi boca, sin mas ni mas. Era demasiada presion en mis pensaientos.

-Renesmee, no seria conveniente que tuvieras luna de miel

-¡¿Que?- preguntaron asombradas y en coro menos Renesmee que echo a reir.

-Mamà en serio, tomaste demasiada sangre.

-Se que me crees loca o algo parecido pero lo unico en lo que puedo pensar es en consecuencias

-¿Que tipo de consecuencias?- interrumpio Esme con curiosidad, como siempre su voz dulce y acogedora lo suavizava todo.

-Bueno, ¡yo que se!, parto dificil,etcetera. ¿Que tal si le llegara a pasar algo parecido a mi cercana muerte?

-¿Saben que?, todos estos planes me tienen muy cansada. Ire a dormir-  
>dijo Renesmee en un tono como tratando de no ofendernos pero con un ligero "dejenme en paz"<p>

-Buenas noches- conteste y subio el cierre.

Intente escabullirme para algun lado no muy lejos de la hoguera pero de tal modo que no tuviera que cruzar miradas con alguna de ellas. Sabia que me fulminaban con la mirada, bien las sentia en mi espalda y escuche unos cuantos cuchicheos mencionando varias veces mi nombre asi fue toda la noche. Casi siendo las dos de la mañana Rosalie dijo algo asi como: "Bella la tiene demasiado sobreprotegida". Me retumbo como eco en mi cabeza esa ultima palabra todo el resto del alba.

Al dia siguiente no hicimos mas que empacar y darnos los buenos dias (aunque no tan buenos). Llegamos y el telefono sonaba sin control, mientras Emmett y Jasper se cubrian los oidos con dos cojines.

-Hey Emmett! ¿quieres contestar?- gritò Alice

-No! estoy harto!- dijo apretujando mas los cojines.

Ceso el pitido.

-Jacob ha estado llamando toda la tarde anterior y esta mañana preguntando por mi sobrina- dijo Jasper.

-Y era mucho pedir que dejara de llamar cada diez segundos?; ¿y que aqui no faltan dos asuntos?- refiriendose a Carlisle y a Edward.

-Disfrutando tranquilamente de la paz en sus cuartos, dejandonos a Jasper y a mi con su novio al telefono- señalo a Renesmee

Volvio a sonar

-Nessie llamalo ya porfavor!- suplicò Emmett en tono irritado, mientras Alice soltaba una risita entre dientes- No es nada gracioso Alice!

-En eso estoy- dijo Renesmee y se dirijio a la escalera. Alice fue tras de ella diciendo cosas como: "tengo tanto que hacer! no se pueden ir las chicas de esta casa porque ellos no hacen nada. Sabìan a la perfecciòn que hay cosas que hacer...

Una vez que cada quien se fuè por su lado me tirè en el sofa y lanzè un soplido.

-Noche pesada?- me preguntò Emmett

-Si, algo-justifiquè para evitar mas preguntas de las necesarias. Sobreprotegida me repeti en la mente (o eso creia).

-Sobreque?- dijo Emmett confundido

-Nada, creo que volvi a pensar en voz alta.- me pare de un salto- Los dejo.

-Ojala y no haya salido a buscarte, no deberia tenerte tan SOBREPROTEGIDA- se me corto la respiracion. Pareciera que todo el mundo estuviese dispuesto a rematarme con esa palabra todo el dia.

Subi rapido y silencioso hasta el cuarto de Edward, estaba a pie de la ventana, observando. Un rayo de luz iluminò y su piel comenzò a destellar.

-Bu- le susurre muy cerca al oido

No dijo nada solo dio media vuelta, me aprisiono entre sus brazos y me beso desesperado.

-Sabes? "soñe" con este momento toda la noche- esbozo una sonrisita

-Yo igual, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- me recargue en su pecho

-Que tal la reunion?

-Mal- conteste en tono de culpabilidad

-Que paso?

Tome aire por la nariz, una larga inhalacion y lo solte.

-Le dije que no deberia tener luna de miel.

-Mmm... ¿donde he escuchado eso?- dijo elevando la mirada como intentando recordar y con la expresion de haberse contado un buen chiste.

-No es lo que todos piensan- dije en tono irritado

-Entonces...

-Me preocupan las consecuencias

-Ella no es tan vulnerable como lo eras tu

Por un momento, lo cual no hice anoche, medite las posibilidades: si me hubieran matado, no hubiera podido restringirselo, pero sigo aqui y puedo, aunque se que no debo. Bueno, ¿acaso yo pense en las consecuencias que traerian mis decisiones en mi estado humano?, claro que no, asi que ella tiene todo el derecho de equivocarse y aprender a es posible.

Sonrei para mi misma.

-Tienes razon!-dije abrazndolo aun mas fuerte

-Ni se lo que dije, fuiste tu la que lo hizo

Sonrei

-Te adoro.

-Hasta la eternidad.


	10. Multiples Visiones

Capitulo X  
>Múltiples Visiones<p>

Mientras Alice y Esme sacaban sus mejores dotes de estilistas para arreglar a Renesmee, yo esperaba afuera por una oportunidad para pedirle disculpas. Ya casi estaba acostumbrada pues he cometido errores muy seguidos. Podría decirse que ya es mi tradición (no muy buena al parecer).

Al cabo de 15 minutos decidí ir a cambiarme. En intercambio de Navidad, Alice me regalo un vestido verde azulado; no lo había querido usar si no hasta una ocasión especial, y esta era la indicada. Una vez arreglada volví a mi lugar de espera: enfrente de la puerta de Renesmee.

-¿Nerviosa?- era Edward

-Un poco- sentí que una de las comisuras se curvo, haciendo una mueca insegura.

-Estas esperando que te ignore toda la fiesta, te diga que no quiere hablar contigo y que cometiste una tontería.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo una mente demasiado predecible!

-Gracias a eso, mi frustración por no poder leerte la mente se termino, ahora solo disfruto de tus expresiones- esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Di un largo soplido.

-Es como si tuviera un letrero en la cara que diga todo lo que pienso.

-Si así lo fuera, todo el que te mirara ya sabría que somos vampiros, y que hablabas dormida…

-Uf! Ni lo menciones. No me gusta recordar lo que decía- me reí

-Recuerdo que una vez dijiste algo sobre un cocodrilo… no querrás escuchar el resto- soltó una risita ahogada.

-Definitivamente no- después nos reímos juntos

-¿Cual cocodrilo?- pregunto Alice en tono confuso asomando medio cuerpo

-Nada, olvídalo- ojala y no hubiera escuchado lo demás.

Esme salio y seguidamente Alice.

-¿Terminaron?- pregunte algo ansiosa

-Si, tenemos que cambiarnos así que con su permiso- dijo Esme mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación y Alice a la suya.

-Es tu oportunidad- dijo Edward refiriéndose a Renesmee

Y toque la puerta.

₪₪₪₪

Renesmee

Faltaban 5 minutos para bajar, tenia una gran emoción, pero al mismo tiempo una gota de nerviosismo. Odiaba tener que sentirme nerviosa porque comenzaba a tener nauseas y mareos. No podía sentirme así hoy, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-¿Renesmee estas ahí?- tocó mamá la puerta de mi habitación

-Si, pasa- hable intentando controlar la sensación nauseabunda de hace un momento.

-¿Estas bien?- se sentó en el borde de mi cama con aspecto de acusada con motivos.

-Solo es… no, no es nada

Suspiro y volvió sus ojos hacia mi.

-¿Sabes? Estos últimos días he metido la pata en repetidas ocasiones y ayer no fue la excepción.

-Se que no lo hiciste por molestarme, porque yo también me he puesto a pensar en lo mismo esta semana- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Tal y como lo escuchas, por eso reaccione así ayer, creí que nadie se daría cuenta.

Transcurrieron unos segundos silenciosos, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida y yo enfadada conmigo misma.

-Consideras que debería…

-No en absoluto nunca me podría enojar contigo.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes de que me comieran con la mirada.

-Lo siento-disculparme era lo menos que podía hacer  
>-Las he pasado peores.<p>

-Como…-dije multiplicando el sonido de la "o"

-Veamos,- dijo mientras intentaba recordar-mi conversión, bueno, obvio nadie la pasa bien.

-¿Y como fue tu etapa de neófita?-

Sonrió casi riendo.

-No lo se. Nunca lo supe; tenía un autocontrol increíble del que ningún neófito podría tener. Imagínate, solo la primera tentación que me pusieron enfrente, y no precisamente tú, salí huyendo como si yo fuera la perseguida.

Nos reímos juntas, pero luego caí en cuenta de un punto de mi lista de preocupaciones.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

Suspire

-Siento que soy anormal, o algo así.


	11. Perfecta

Capitulo XI  
>Perfecta<p>

Se quedo boquiabierta. Al recordar algo se puso roja de coraje.

-¡Si es por lo que te dijo Rosalie la reprenderé muy duro en un rato mas!

-¡No! ¡No es eso!- dije frustrada y fruncí el ceño. Después se torno compasiva.

-¿Entonces que ocurre?- susurro.

-No sabes lo que pasa por mi mente cada ve que le veo, tan perfecto…

Toda aquella comprensión se desvaneció cuando le dije eso, volví a enfadarme por su reacción. Rompió a reír.

-¿Jacob?, ¿perfecto? Por favor.- después le lance una mirada envenenada.

-Hablando seriamente otra vez, enserio siento gran tristeza al ver que tanta hermosura no puede ser para mí.

-Humm, creo que ya he escuchado eso. Y eres muy testaruda.

Levante la cabeza y la mire con expresión divertida después nos reímos mucho. Algo resbalo por mi mejilla.

-Ay, lo siento- dije sonriendo mientras me removía la gota de mi mejilla tratando de que no se corriera el delineador negro que me aplico Alice, me abrazo.

-Bien iré a revisar que todo este listo, Edward subirá por ti en un rato.

Asentí con la cabeza. En cuanto salio de la habitación casi colapso, no me había dado cuenta de lo mareada que estaba, solo me sostuve de la puerta intentando no caerme. Hubiera sido una gran decepción que dejara a Jacob ahí parado hasta que se enterara y preocupado me dijera que hoy no.  
>Respire hondo y me puse de pie nuevamente, escuche que alguien se acercaba y camine lo más rápido que pude al borde de mi cama antes de que entraran a mi cuarto. La puerta se abrió con un ligero rechinido.<p>

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto mi papá esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro, más que nunca

-Te ves lindisima Renesmee

-Gracias, tu luces bien

-Bueno basta de elogios- extendió su mano y la tome ayudándome a levantarme. Me beso en la frente, se rió en cuanto vio mi cara, estaba llorando de nuevo. Me seque las lágrimas. Que humillante podría ser si me llegara a pasar esto enfrente de todos.

-Solo respira- me dijo.

Bajamos, Emily- mi dama de honor- ya me esperaba en la puerta, ataviada con un hermoso vestido de lentejuelas doradas con un su pelo recogido en un chongo alto. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Wow Te ves preciosa Nessie!

-Gracias no tanto como tu Emily.

Antes de que me pudiera agregar algo Esme asomo la cabeza

-Vamos chicos, ¿piensan dejar casarse a Renesmee hoy?

-Claro- suspire- allá vamos.

Esme abrió de par en par las puertas y las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia atrás. Mi papá me sujeto fuerte del brazo y comenzamos a danzar ante la marcha nupcial, tocada en el piano por Rose.  
>Sus dedos revoloteaban como mariposas en las teclas. Mareaba de solo verlas en acción.<br>Alcé la mirada y allí estaba, de pie, con un traje negro y muy elegante, tragué saliva y comencé a marearme (aparentemente los nervios no eran el único motivo de mis mareos). Cuando por fin estuve a su lado me tomo la mano para nunca soltarla. Cuando tenia que decir o hacer algo lo hacia involuntariamente y estoy segura que dije "si acepto" porque suspiro de alegría y satisfacción.  
>Cuando el juez dijo "puede besar a la novia" me arroje a sus brazos, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y presiono mis labios contra los suyos. Un largo beso.<br>Creí escuchar decir a Emmett "échenles agua fría". Me dio igual.  
>Estallaron los aplausos y comencé a ver borroso- estaba llorando-, voltee y vi a Jasper ejerciendo su poder sobre mi. Al darse cuenta me lanzo una sonrisa burlona pero divertida, como un pintor contemplando su obra de arte. Enrojecí.<br>Avanzamos con el pasillo mientras una lluvia de arroz nos golpeaba. "Que desperdicio de alimento humano" pensé.

Cuando pase junto a Jasper articule con los labios "Estas muerto" y le hice la seña con mi dedo de un cuchillo que me cortaba la garganta. Se rió poniendo los ojos en blanco.


	12. Derrota

Capitulo XII  
>Derrota<p>

Caminamos hacia la parte trasera de la enorme casa de mi familia y llegamos a una enorme plataforma donde sillas y mesas estaban ordenadas alrededor justo en medio de pinos rodeándolos. Por fin había entendido lo de los listones de los que Alice hablaba, porque millones de ellos colgaban de un extremo otro junto con luces plateadas titilantes, formando un hermoso pero pequeño firmamento.  
>Millones de flashes nos deslumbraron al instante mientras avanzábamos al centro de la pista. Como baraja de poker Alice pasaba los CD's por sus manos todos perfectamente ordenados de la "A" a la "Z". Escogió uno de la letra "L" y rápidamente lo inserto.<br>Jake me acerco a el y nuestras miradas se encontraron, comenzó a sonar You and Me de Lifehouse, nos balanceamos suavemente. No dijo ni una sola palabra durante el baile: nuestro primer baile. Una vez terminada la canción, se acerco para cuchichearme algo al oído.

-Alice exagero con el sonido ¿no crees?- comento

-Si, le diré que baje el volumen un poco- le dije mientras comenzaba a hacerle señas a Alice para que disminuyera el volumen del costoso equipo de sonido. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, parece que la novia quiere decir unas palabras- negué con la cabeza varias veces, aun así trajo el micrófono, subió la pastilla de encendido y me lo entrego.

-Te dije que no- susurre. Ella rió.

-Ya lo se- y se alejo saltando.

-Pero...- me tape los ojos con la mano libre, no tuve mas remedio que comenzar.

-Bueno... ustedes saben por que estoy aquí frente a todos y con un anillo en mi dedo, me imagino lo que estarán pensando: "Por estùpida"- todos comenzaron a reír, hasta Jake que estaba a un lado de mí-. Ya se que a muchos les aterra el solo pensar de pasar el pasillo de la iglesia hasta el altar- después voltee la mirada hacia la mesa de mi familia donde casi la mayoría de los invitados clavaron la mirada en mi mamá, puso los ojos en blanco-, se que cada quien tiene sus criterios pero ahora yo estoy felizmente casada y no hay nada que me haga sentir mejor- fugazmente voltee a ver a mi Jake-. Antes que nada le doy gracias a mi familia por haber apoyado en mi decisión, sobre todo a mi madre por enseñarme a mí y a todos que cualquier cosa es posible aunque no lo parezca. Si no me creen mírenme a mi. A Alice por que aparte de ser mi tía, la mejor amiga que se podría pedir y una excelente hermana. Una última cosa: si la dejan a cargo del sonido esta noche van a amanecer con calambres. Amm... disfruten de la fiesta.

Me acerque a Alice para entregarle el micrófono. Pareciera que ella y Jasper querían verme colorada como un tomate toda la noche. Jake ya me esperaba en nuestra mesa central.  
>Después de un par de pistas, mi papá se acerco a Jacob sonriéndole.<p>

-Mmm... ¿Jacob?

-Si, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Dejarías que Renesmee baile esta pieza conmigo?-

- Adelante Edward... oops, perdón, suegro- se mordió el labio intentando reprimir su risa, se le escapo un bisbeo. Mi papá frunció el ceño.

-Con Edward esta bien- dijo aun ceñudo. Cuando me volteo a mirar dulcifico su expresión .Me tomo la mano, apretujándola con cariño y me levanto. Caminamos hacia la plataforma y comenzamos a bailar a su ritmo.

-¿Donde piensan vivir?- me tomo por completo desprevenida con la pregunta.

-Aun no lo se; nunca lo planee... soy tan... desorganizada- caí en cuenta de mi charla de hace rato. Tal vez me este comportando de forma tonta y superficial, pero: ¿como podría dejar de sentirme anormal si provengo del clan de la personificación de la perfección en persona? ¡Que enredo! ¡¿Ni siquiera soy capaz de formular una pregunta coherente?!  
>Perfecta, repetí en mi mente con frustración.<p>

-¿Que la persona que?- pregunto confundido- Vamos Nessie, nadie es perfecto.

-¡Pensé demasiado fuerte!- gruñí

-¿Pensar?- pregunto con sarcasmo-, mas bien me pareció que te estabas dando una buena tunda psiquiatrica.

-Excelente, aparte de anormal, ¡cínica!- me miro con expresión seria, dándome a entender que no estábamos solos- Y tú no eres perfecto ¿verdad?- dije devolviendo el sarcasmo.

-Claro que no- dijo por un intento de tranquilizarme- yo también he metido la pata y peor que tu.

-Ejemplooo...- abrió la boca para hablar justo cuando termine de pronunciar la "o" alargada, pareciese que tuviera la lista en la punta de la lengua, con puntos, comas y toda la cosa, lista para restregarles su propia irresponsabilidad en la cara.

-Al abandonar a tu madre, al permitir tenerte de una forma tan arriesgada, al irme cuando James andaba cerca, en mentir, desafiar a Carlisle...

-¡Hey! esta siendo una lista demasiado larga- dije esbozando una sonrisa.

-Así tiene que ser.

Intente dar una contestación inteligente. Definitivamente no funciono.

-B-bueno nadie es perfecto- ante esto deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro con fuerza.

-¡Sabia que tenias que llegar a ese punto!- dijo en tono victorioso y con su gran sonrisa.

-¿Y? ¿Como quedamos?

-Tu eres el ser mas perfecto de todo el universo- dije fingiendo voz derrotada, me miro con cara molesta. Me reí. Suavizo su rostro y me apretujo a su pecho.


	13. Idioma Vampírico

Capitulo XIII  
>Idioma vampirico<p>

No se prolongo mucho la fiesta, lo que si lo hacia eran las conversaciones que mantenía con casi toda mi familia. Definitivamente intentar mantener una charla seria con Emmett o Quil era como pedirle peras al olmo. La verdad no recuerdo quien fue el ultimo con quien baile; creía que fue con Seth pero ¡como pudo haber sido el! Si solo se la paso insinuándome sobre "sus nuevos y próximos sobrinos" mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco y el decía mas cosas como: "¿crees que serán cachorros?". Eso si me dio gracia. Aun así con todo y bromas pesadas se podría decir que Seth es mi mejor amigo. Y aunque Leah no me dirigiera mucho la palabra- no por ser grosera, solo no mucha confianza; bueno el caso es que me dijo que no tenia nada contra mi, nada mas- en una muestra de aprecio hacia ella le lanze el ramo justo en sus manos, correspondio con una sonrisa. Me sorprendio ver que Collin y Brady se entretenian contando historias con Zafrina y sus hermana; se veian increiblemente diminutos a lado de mis amigas amazonicas. La mayor sorpresa me la lleve cuando Tanya y Kate llegaron con dos muchachos gemelos- sus parejas- ambos altos, morenos y de origen hispano, uruguayos al parecer. Emmett no paro de hacerles burla a las hermanas Denali diciendoles que: ¿que pasaria si se llegaran a equivocar de esposo? A consecuencia se gano un buen porrazo en la cabeza.  
>Todos, licantropos, pocos humanos y vampiros conviviendo en absoluta armonia.<p>

A las mil horas todo mundo empezó a marcharse, yo tenia que cambiarme de ropas, del ostentoso vestido de novia blanco a los jeans azules. Alice y mi mamà me lanzaban blusas de todas direcciones. El avión de a-d-o-n-d-e-q-u-i-e-r-a que nos dirigiamos salia en una hora y media. El tiempo me daba igual, cada año era como una semana para mi. Creo haber sacado eso de mi mamà; casi se pone como fiera cuando Alice le dijo que debian celebrar "sus bodas de plata" el 13 de Agosto del 2032, dijo que no queria pasar por el altar nuevamente, etcetera... Con todo y cara larga hubo bodas de plata... Y segunda luna de miel...  
>Mis maletas ya estaban listas desde hace dos dias asi que no habia problema en eso. Corrian por ellas y las dejaban a pie de puerta, Alice habia avisado que el taxi llegaria en tres minutos y nos llevaria al al aereopuerto. Solo la manada de Jake y mi familia vampiro esperaba en la sala.<p>

-Perfecto, cinco maletas ¿seran suficientes?- me pregunto Esme.

-Si, pero ¿empacaron todo?- pregunte.

-Claro, nunca se nos olvidaria algo importante. Los boletos estan en la maleta  
>de Jacob, el ya sabe su destino y te pido que no lo bombardees todo el camino al aereopuerto con preguntas- Aereopuerto, enfatize en mi mente para que no tenga excusa despues de bajar del avion-. Me prometio tener la boca bien cerrada asi que ni lo intentes Nessie.<p>

-Ok, ok lo prometo.

Se escucho el chillido de un timbre y sin avisar, Alice me tomo del brazo y corrio escaleras abajo conmigo.

-¡Ya es hora, ya es hora!- grito con entusiasmo y eso hizo despertar a Seth, que roncaba suavemente en el hombro desnudo de Leah.

-¿De que me perdi?- pregunto Seth.

-Apenas comienza- respondio mi mamà como si ya supiera lo que se avecinaba, ella conocia perfectamente a Alice. Me estremeci al pensar que podia estar tramando. Cuando estuvimos enfrente de Jake vi en la cara de Alice un discurso inmenso y aun que no lo fuera asi, sera vergonsozo. Tomo aire para comenzar.

-Jacob Black, yo, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen te entrego a mi sobrina, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan entera...

-¡Alice!- susurre con la unica mano libre cubriendome la cara y la vista fija en el suelo.

-¡Espera!- me riño en voz baja y continuo- Ah si, y si la devuelves sin BOCA o con MORDIDAS, no hay devoluciones o cambios.

Todos habian estallado en risas, Leah tambien lo hacia. Al parecer desde que se imprimo de aquel muchacho de Texas que se mudo a Forks ha estado mas feliz que nada.

-No era necesario el discurso- volvi a susurrarle a Alice, estaba segura que todos me estaban escuchando.

-Es la garantia de que te devolvera entera- me reprocho.

-No te preocupes Alice, nada de mordidas- le prometio Jake- y aun asi no creo querer cambios.

Alice estiro su mano que sostenia la mia para entregarsela a Jake. El taxi esperaba afuera, mientras mi papà y Emmett sacaban mis maletas y las colocaban en la cajuela.

Subi y cerre la puerta, gire la cabeza para despedir a mi familia que miraba como se alejaba el taxi hacia la carretera. Cuando ya no pude verlos voltee la cabeza y la acurruque en el pecho de Jake cerrando los ojos.

-Duerme amor, sera un viaje largo y necesitas descansar.

No recuerdo ni a que horas baje del taxi y subi al avion. Lo ultimo que mi mente capto fue a un tipo de traje gris y corbata blanca con una portatil de ultima generacion, que nos miraba con desaprobacion, me pude imaginar lo que pensaba: "una tipica pareja adolescente con el tipico arranque apresurado a casarse".

-¡Bah!- musite debilmente y me perdi.

Hacia calor al dia siguiente, mucho. Senti que me mecia; fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta que me di cuenta que me encontraba en un camarote pequeño. Me levante del catre-aun traia los tenis puestos- y observe por la ventanita redonda de la puerta. Estaba enmedio del mar. Estire los brazos para despejarme despues me talle los ojos, habia un pequeño espejo algo manchado y me mire para comprobar mi aspecto. Tenia el cabello disparado en todas direcciones, asi que de una maleta con mis cosas de aseo personal saque un cepillo de madera y alisé la maraña de mi cabeza. Ya de aspecto normal sali a tomar aire y a estirar un poco las piernas un poco adormiladas. La brisa fresca sofoco el calor que tenia por estar encerrada en el cuartito.  
>El estaba ahi admirando el oceano mientras su piel cobriza relucia al sol. Llegue a su lado y me tendio los brazos.<p>

-Veo que despertaste- dijo ensanchando una sonrisa y apretujandome contra su pecho.

-¿Como llegue hasta aqui?- pregunte intentando recordar como fue que baje del avion y me encontre durmiendo en el camarote del barco pequeño.

-Dormiste todo el camino en avion, parecias demasiado cansada asi que te baje en brazos, y luego  
>hasta el embarcadero. Enserio te cansaste ayer.<p>

Observe en el horizonte que el astro rey estaba desendiendo, debian ser mas de las cuatro. De repente me percate de que no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estabamos.

-Entonces ¿donde estamos?- pregunte casualmente.

-Hace dos horas que abandonamos el embarcadero de Hawaii

-Y...

-Vamos a otra de sus islas privadas de Carlisle,me opuse pero tu abuelo es muy necio.

-Ja! mira quien lo dice!- me burle.

-Cierto pero me gustaria recordarte de quien eres hija.

-Uf! cierto- nos reimos juntos.

-Por fin! hemos llegado- dijo señalando al norte donde una isla se alzaba y se podia visualizar el muelle...

Llegamos al muelle de madera y el conductor del barco bajo el equipaje. Cuando el barco se alejo Jake se fue a esconder atras de unos arbustos y entro en fase, tomo la mayoria de maletas en su hocico mientras yo me subia en el con el resto del equipaje a su lomo cafe rojizo. Me agarre fuerte y corrio al otro lado de la isla enorme. Paro enfrente de la casa estilo Cullen que esperaba en la noche tibia, me deslize de su lomo para caer en la arena blanca como cal, dejo las maletas y volvio a ser humano (casi). regreso pronto.

-Taran!- exclamo cuando observe la casa.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte confusa.

-Tu familia me pidio informarte que te presentara su regalo de bodas, y esta frente a ti,

-¿Me regalaron una casa enmedio de la nada?- dije sorprendida.

-Ehem... de hecho es la isla.

Abri mas los ojos

-¡¿Que?!

-Bienvenida a Renesmee's Island.

-Son increibles- dije sin aliento.

-Es mejor que si te hubieran comprado la mitad de la luna- definitivamente me hizo reir. Jake hacia todo mucho mas facil y de verdad ninguno de los dos estabamos tomando en serio lo que sucederia dentro de unos instantes. No eramos nada serios y todo era como un juego, como cuando cazabamos. Esme me dijo una vez que encajabamos a la perfeccion ya que teniamos un espiritu muy joven. La imprimacion perfecta.  
>Voltee a mirarlo.<p>

-¿Que paso con tu camisa?- pregunte al notar que ya no la traia.

-Este lugar esta a temperatura infierno, ¿te das cuenta de que casi estamos sobre el ecuador?.

-Para mi esta bien... calor con calor encaja perfecto...- la piel de Jake se volvio color carmesi.

-Vamos adentro- dijo titubeando.

Me alzo y entro conmigo en brazos, subio tan rapido que vi todo como un borron blanco. Al final de las escaleras abrio una puerta de madera pintada en blanco. Supe que era nuestro cuarto.

-Wow! esto es increible!, como desearia decirles cuanto los quiero ¡pero no encuentro la forma!- exclame encantada.

-Si ese es el caso, asi- se inclino y me beso la punta de la nariz- se dice te quiero en idioma lobo.

-Ah... pero asi- me alze y le di un dulce toque en los labios- se dice te amo en idioma vampirico.

Sonrio triunfante.

-Entonces...- me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso en los labios. Sin opocision alguna me deje llevar y deje descansar mis manos en su pecho. Me desconecte totalmente del mundo, ahora era parte de Jake y eso nunca cambiaria. Despues ya no senti gravedad en mi, solo su calor.

Entonces me fundi con el.


	14. Titulo de Propiedad

**Capitulo XIV  
>Titulo de propiedad<strong>

Me halle en el bosque, las hojas cobrizas caían en diagonal como una suave lluvia dorada. A lo lejos escuche unos trotes muy fuertes, latidos y respiraciones. Adopte la posición de ataque, tensa y lista para lanzarme a la menor seña de peligro. De entre los árboles salio un enorme lobo castaño; sus grandes ojos me observaban con dulzura y suavidad, sabia que no me atacaría así que me puse de pie nuevamente. Detrás de el, a brincos hábiles, salieron otros dos lobos, mucho mas pequeños, unos lobeznos, uno color blanco brillante aperlado y el otro dorado maíz. Eran tan hermosos que me dieron ganas de llorar, aun más cuando el gigante lobo los acerco a mí con la punta de su nariz. Alargue la mano para tocar su brillante pelambre y en ese instante cayeron de los árboles dos vampiros de melena negra, facciones mexicanas, vestimenta autóctona y un poco maltratada... Sus ojos como el carbón.  
>Estaba petrificada del pánico, pero aun así no podía moverme. Solo observe con horror como se lanzaban a los lobeznos, y el gigante lobo al parecer también estaba incapacitado.<p>

-¡No!- chille y me desperté de un brinco, con mi cabello pegado a las mejillas por el sudor de mi rostro.

-¿Nessie?- pregunto con preocupación en su voz; se que no era la mejor manera de comenzar la mañana de nuestra luna de miel pero no pude evitar el sobresalto de mi pesadilla- cariño ¿estas bien?

-Una pesadilla, nada importante- comprendió y no pregunto nada al respecto. Esa es una de sus mejores cualidades, si no quieres que sepa del tema al respecto no se entromete.

Sentí una pequeña punzada en el tobillo.

-Au- me queje en un susurro

-¿Que te sucede?

-Sentí un piquete en el tobillo-dije mientras me destapaba un poco el pie para examinarlo. Halle una roncha y sonreí- Al parecer a los mosquitos se les ocurrió "cenar conmigo"

Me miro con horror fingido.

-No, nada de mordidas- asegure.

Mire a Jake, no halle ningún indicio de que le hayan picado los insectos.

-¿Un momento porque no te hicieron nada?- rió.

-Desde hace cinco meses que he alcanzado una temperatura de 55º, si algo se parara sobre mi se freiría. En cambio, tu temperatura es soportable.

-Uf! genial- dije en tono frustrado.

-No te preocupes, vengo con algo que te protegerá de los mini-drácula.

Me acuno en sus brazos con suma delicadeza. Ahora era suya. Era suya desde que se imprimó de mí y tomo mi titulo de propiedad. Incluso si no existiera la magia, los licántropos y los vampiros le hubiera entregado la constancia.

Un rayo de luz entro por el pequeño balcón, haciendo que el misterioso brillo de mi piel resaltara. No tanto como la de mis padres o la de mis abuelos, pero lo suficiente para notarse.  
>A diferencia, la piel de Jake lucía un brillo metalizado y firme, aun más envidiable a la luz de la luna. Comenzó a deslizar su dedo índice por mi brazo, a el siempre le había gustado mi piel, pero yo deseaba una como la de el.<p>

-No es tan hermosa como la tuya- contradije cuando contemplaba mi brazo como una obra de arte. El si lo era, yo no. Sonrió.

Lo imite, pero trazando líneas en su pecho cobrizo y afiebrado. Me sobresalte cuando se echo a reír a carcajadas.

-Recuerdo que cuando vi por primera vez el brillo de tu piel pensé que se te había caído encima una cubeta de diamantina-

-Aw! a veces olvido que tengo mi poder de comunicación cutánea

Rió entre dientes.

Un gruñido sonoro retumbo por toda la habitación.

-Humm, parece que traes "un lobo en el estomago"- dije riéndome de mi propio chiste.

-Si, mas vale que baje a comer algo antes de que me ponga ansioso.

Una vez vestidos, bajamos a desayunar, yo también me estaba muriendo de hambre, aunque creo que no íbamos a cazar. Eso me puso de malas, aunque no iba a derrumbar de un golpe el edificio de entusiasmo de Jake.  
>Puse la pizza de peperonni en el microondas y deje que se calentara tres minutos, tal y como decía el empaque. Comenzó a oler a queso mozarella y me asqueo. Extrañaba mis deliciosos venados de Forks y algunos osos que atrapaba cuando iba a cazar con Emmett. Siempre me dejaba el mas grande y el sabor de la sangre me saciaba con su...<br>¡Para ya! ¡¿Acaso eres masoquista?! Me reproche y fruncí el ceño para mi.  
>Haciendo muecas puse la pizza sobre la barra.<p>

-Si quieres podemos salir a cazar- dijo Jake al ver mi expresión.

-No así esta bien- apresure a decir- Si no hubiera habido mas que de champiñones saldríamos, sabes cuanto aborrezco los vegetales. Asintió.

-Mejor empiezo antes de que me muera por contemplar mi desayuno.

-Vacile y tome una rebanada llevándomela a la boca, masticando sin respirar y tragando rápidamente. Al parecer mis expresiones le divertían.  
>Gracias a la poca anchura de la barra, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Sentí su mirada fija en mi cabeza agachada, su mano me tomo del mentón y sin soltarlo, se estiro en la barra para besarme. Sus labios suaves siempre habían sido dulces y tenía un delicioso aroma. Como a canela y madera. Mi familia siempre tenía esa vendetta contra el aroma de los licántropos y Rosalie siempre decía que Jacob olía a perro muerto, pero para mi todos olían fantástico. Después de Jacob, mi favorito era el de Leah, que olía como a frambuesa y moras; a diferencia de ella Seth olía a césped recién cortado.<br>Cuando menos me di cuenta ya me estaba cayendo de la silla, Jake se levanto muy rápido para tomarme en sus brazos antes de estrellarme contra el piso. Obvio tenía excelentes reflejos, pero siempre estaba pendiente de mí.

-Ah... Eh... la pizza se va a enfriar- dijo reprimiendo una risa.

Volví a tomar mi porción, comiendo solo para quedar satisfecha. Tuve que esperarlo porque el comió la mitad de otra. Cuando termino, tiro el envoltorio.

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especifico?

-Me gustaría dar una caminata por la playa, tengo las piernas entumecidas por falta de movimiento. Mas al rato podemos nadar en el mar.

-Decidido- exclamo entusiasmado- adelante.

Salimos y la brisa fresca me golpeo la cara despertándome mejor, detrás de mi me tomó por la cintura.


	15. El mejor amigo

Capitulo XV  
>El mejor amigo<p>

Caminamos por la orilla y la marea mojaba mis pies. En al gun momento de nuestra caminata una ola rompio estrepitosamente, empapando mi pescador de mezclilla. El rio pero en seguida otra ola mojo sus shorts cortos ( los de siempre). Me rei y nos comenzamos a lanzar agua como niños malcriados.

-¿Quieres comer pescado al mojo de ajo?-pregunto en tono burlon dando credito a las leyendas de los vampiros y el ajo. Contraataque con las mismas historias.

-Claro! lo serviremos en la vajilla de plata!- dije lanzando le otro chorro.

Me acunclille lista para saltar, fue mas rapido y me atrapo antes de caer sobre el.

-Mmm... el mas rapido ¿no?- pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Lo siento hermosa pero asi es.

Torci los labios pensativa.

-Te reto- dije desafiante. El nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para competir conmigo.

-Adelante, pero sabes que ganare como siempre

Sonrei para mi misma.

-¿Y quien dijo que hibamos a correr?

Me miro con duda y frucio el ceño.

-¿Entonces?

-Nadaremos- respondi sin ocultar la sonrisa de satisfaccion- De aqui hasta el muelle, del otro lada de la isla.

-De acuerdo- y se lanzo al agua; fui detras de el e hizo una barrera con sus manos para evitar que los salpicara. Nos colocamos en posicion.

-Bien a las tres- grite como si quisiera atraer la atencion de toda una audiencia- Una, dos... ¡tres!- cuando salio mantuve su velocidad aunque eso me fastidiara. Ocho metros mas adelante decidi alardear ( un poco).

-¡Jake! ¿conoces mi espalda?- se le hizo interesante mi pregunta.

-No, anoche estaba muy oscuro- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces, aqui esta- aumente la velocidad sacandole varios metros de ventaja. Se esforzo pero nunca logro igualarme. Obviamente toque el muelle primero.

-Ha!- dije acostada en el agua y con las manos en la nuca cuando lo escuche llegar.

-Ok, puedo ser el mounstro mas rapido en tierra, pero tu eres el mounstro mas rapido en agua.

Tenia que ver algo de mi sobrenombre con mi habilidad en el agua. Jake no se equivoco en eso y no me molestaba como a mi mamà.  
>Acto seguido me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.<p>

-No quiero que te resfries, entremos.

Salimos del agua y una sonrisa cegadora se ilumino en su rostro. Esa sonrisa me hicia sentirme en casa. solo nesecitaba sonreir para caerle bien a cualquiera, y fue facil darme cuenta porque mi mamà lo adoraba y fue su cura en "la epoca del abandono". No le gustaba hablar de eso.

Nos cambiamos de ropas, bueno yo me cambie de ropas mientras el esperaba a que se secaran sus shorts con semejante temperatura corporal. Yo apenas era un cerillo.

Cuando baje, lo atrape comiendo una bolsa de papas de marca comercial. Me pare frente a el y alze la vista para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, pues me sacaba dos cabezas.

-Deja eso te haras daño- reproche.

-Genial eres la madre que nunca tuve- refunfuño. Volvi a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-Ok- las solto y alzo los brazos como si lo fuera a arrestar- Aun tengo hambre- se quejo.

-Toma- le alcanze una naranja del cesto en la barra y se la .

-No me referia a eso- y diciendo esto la lanzo, se oyo un golpe y me beso.


	16. Temperatura

LIBRO 2  
>Bella<p>

…

...

Capitulo XVI  
>Temperatura<p>

Jueves

Viernes

Sábado

Domingo

Lunes

Martes

Miércoles:

-¡Tranquilízate Bella!- gritó Alice sumamente hastiada. También la puse de los nervios- Lamento que Jasper se haya ido al aeropuerto.

-Lo siento, es que Jake y Nessie...

-¡Ya lo se! ¿Crees que no me han estado matando los nervios? ¡Es como tratar de buscar una aguja en un pajar!- se volvió a concentrar con gesto pensativo entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Aw!- se quejo.

La mire encolerizada. Los ojos se ensancharon y le brillaron como si quisiera llorar, le temblaban las comisuras de los labios.

-Alice, Alice- susurre y le reconforté acariciando su cabello erizado.- Perdona, ya se que soy una histérica pero estoy muy preocupada.

-No importa- hizo una pausa y después me anuncio- Ya llegaron.

Efectivamente pude escuchar el Mercedes del año de Carlisle quien traía a Jasper, Edward, Jake y Nessie. Segundos después se abrió la puerta con mucho silencio para los oídos humanos. Primero apareció Edward enfurruñado, con cara de padre celoso- me he de imaginar que Jacob no pudo controlar sus recuerdos-, después Nessie, Jacob pegado como imán, Carlisle y Jasper.

Me paré y le tendí los brazos

-¡Hija! ahhh! ¿Estas...?

-Bien...- terminó mi frase.

-Bien- enfaticé, tratando de meterme esa palabra por una vez en mi cabezota-... mmm... ¿te divertiste con tu regalo?-pregunté tratando de emocionarme.

-¡Claro! como no me iba a gustar ¡Son increíbles! siendo ustedes me imagine que me iban a comprar una tortuga marina o algo parecido.- como la primera vez me sonrió con la sonrisa torcida de su padre. Mi Edward.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

Estaba tan sumida en mi preocupación por Renesmee que no me percate en que momento Edward recargo su barbilla en mi hombro rodeándome la cintura con los brazos.

-Hmm... Hablando del rey de Roma- creí haberlo pensado, pero me di cuenta que no había sido así cuando todas las miradas se posaron en mi.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Jacob confundido. Fabuloso. No solo solía hablar dormida, ahora digo lo que pienso en voz alta. Mucho peor.  
>Sacudí la cabeza.<p>

- ¿Frustrado Edward?- preguntó Emmett burlonamente.

-No tanto, me he acostumbrado.

-Todavía te recuerdo hurgando en la mente de Reneè y Charlie para ver si la falla en la cabeza de mi hermanita se debía a una herencia genética- después estalló en risas- Edwin.

Edward resopló.

-Por cierto- me susurró al oído- lindo cerebro el tuyo.

"¡Wow! ¡Que elogio!" pensé sarcásticamente

*****************************************************************

Para mi mayor alivio la semana transcurrió normal. Carlisle obligó a Renesmee a hacerse un estudio medico.  
>He de admitirlo, estaba paranoica por cosas que no sucedían. Aun.<p>

Dos días después sentí un aumento de temperatura en su piel, me asusté.  
>¡Tranquila! tuve que recordarme... toda la noche.<p>

20 de Agosto:

Pasado un mes de la boda, bajo por el barandal de las escaleras resbalándose y cayendo con un grácil salto. Dio los buenos días en general y se acomodó en el sofá junto a Alice, ella veía MTV Music. Así transcurrió media hora hasta que Nessie corrió hacia la puerta trasera con la mano en la boca y se escondió detrás de un árbol rechoncho. Edward se alejó del piano y corrió hacia la misma dirección, aunque Carlisle ya había saltado desde la ventana hacia el exterior. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no nos dio ni siquiera tiempo de asimilarlo.

-Enserio puedo caminar- se quejò Nessie.

-¿Te cayo de peso la cena?- pregunto Emmett con burla en el rostro. Voltee la mirada con "el cállate o veras" grabado en los ojos e inmediatamente desapareció la amplia sonrisa.

-Yo que se- admitió secamente mientras Edward la depositaba suavemente en el mismo sofá junto a Alice.

-Bueno, no te va a gustar Nessie pero te tengo que hacer un análisis.

-Enserio estoy...- protesto, pero volvió a salir disparada hacia las puertas traseras.

-Bien-termine en tono seco.

Esta vez solo Carlisle volvió con ella en brazos, por lo que ella traía expresión huraña. Alice subió el volumen a la TV para darles privacidad, aunque no sirviera de nada. Paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro; Jasper trato de calmarme, aun así seguía preocuposa. Emmett trataba de ignorarme ya que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Rose jugaba solitario en el piso con 90 cartas, Jasper se canso de tratar de calmarme y boceteò un paisaje con lápiz -su talento oculto-. Esme subió al cabo de un minuto por el silencioso llamado de Carlisle, después de eso se hizo un ambiente inexpresivo, lo único que se oía era el rasgar constante del lápiz de Jasper, las cartas de solitario aleteando al pasar una tras otra, mis pasos, la TV y las respiraciones. Edward lo rompió la quietud.

-Carlisle quiere que subamos a verificar algo.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, subí ansiosa. Estuve a punto de romper la puerta de un tirón cuando me acorde de mis modales y espere a que me cediera el paso.

-Tramposo- acuso Emmett a Edward.

-Sabes que no es mi intención, Carlisle me lo grita en la mente- dijo en su tono mas inocente.

Cuando estuvieron a mi lado Alice suspiro ruidosamente.

-Eh...uh...adelante- nos cedió.

Empuje la puerta y Renesmee estaba tendida en el canapé que recientemente Carlisle le agrego a su despacho, con el estomago descubierto. Esme estaba arrodillada a un lado de ella tomando su mano.

-Discúlpenme estaba absorto- dijo sin el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento. Los Cullen tenían la característica de ser desvergonzados cuando les convenía.

-¿Es muy grave?- pregunte hablando muy rápido. Carlisle y Esme rieron encantados y los mire ceñuda.

- No te enojes Bella, ven aquí- me animo con su sonrisa de ángel.

Camine como un robot, Jasper me ayudo y pude tomar el control sobre mi misma. Cuando llegue junto a mi hija, me sonrió con cierta calidez en los ojos.

-Mira toca aquí- Carlisle atrajo mi atención y señalo -sin tocar- con el dedo índice el lugar exacto.

Toque despacio y presione los dedos suavemente sobre la piel dura y caliente de Renesmee. Claramente se podía sentir un latido apresurado. Me alarme ¿se le había caído el corazón hasta los intestino? Escuche su latido, ella estaba bien. Entonces que era...?

-Oh!- exclame retirando la mano abruptamente cuando comprendí el lugar en el que se hallaba el latido, los vómitos, el aumento de temperatura...  
>Mire a Carlisle perpleja. Asintió curvando las comisuras de los labios. Edward corrió a mi lado y cuando recupere un poco la compostura me volví a el, puse las manos a los lados de su reluciente rostro y empuje el escudo mostrándole lo que había sentido (ya que era incapaz de hablar por la sorpresa)<br>Su expresión quedo en blanco.

-Que pasa?- preguntaron Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Emmett en coro y ansiosos. Carlisle asintió y fueron a ver lo que había ocurrido. Pusieron solo un dedo al mismo tiempo.

-Dios mío!- exclamo Alice.  
>-Santos cielos!- exclamo Rosalie.<br>-Que es esto?!- exclamo Jasper.  
>-Demonios!- exclamo Emmett.<p>

Quitaron la mano y voltearon a ver a Carlisle con los ojos llenos de preguntas. Edward y yo seguíamos uno enfrente del otro con expresión atónita.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de como...- pensó un momento intentando encontrar las palabras correctas- ...concebirse algo así.

Todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros. Alguien me apretó los hombros cariñosamente.

-Ella esta bien- me aseguro Alice. Claro me asegura algo sobre Renesmee.

-Cuanto tiempo?- pregunte. Edward cobro vida y se volvió a Carlisle.

-Calculo que son dos semanas apenas. El bebé crece constante pero no tanto como en el caso de Nessie. No he detectado disminución de peso; a estas alturas ella sufriría anemia por falta de glóbulos blancos y rojos.

-¿Y cuanto crees que...?

-Mas o menos dos meses- dijo y luego agrego- A lo mucho.

Aunque nunca fue mi sueño ser abuela ¿que pasaría si fuera peligroso? ¿o demasiado tarde?


	17. Septiembre

Capitulo XVII  
>Septiembre<p>

A los cinco minutos llego Jacob. Su expresión quedo en blanco y luego se puso a brincar de alegría.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Voy a ser padre?- consiguió decir en sus jadeos de euforia. Luego abrazo con delicadeza a Renesmee. Mire por el rabillo del ojo a que la ira más negra cruzaba por el rostro de Edward.

Carlisle le hizo los estudios definitivos mas tarde. Anduve dando paseos nerviosos de un lado a otro como un borrón. Todos me ignoraban, y hacían algo para matar el rato, excepto Edward y Jake. Edward intento calmarme tres veces con ademán vacilante de levantarse, lo detuve alzando un dedo, después de eso solo me miraba con expresión ansiosa. Jake besaba la frente y la mejilla de Renesmee.

-Te quiero- Jacob le susurro a Renesmee. Ella le sonrió.

Edward gruño bajo su respiración. En el momento en el que se encontraron sus miradas, Jacob se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

-¡Papá!-reprendió Renesmee a Edward.

-Jake no tiene la culpa- le aclare. Al escucharme, Jacob alzo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Culpa?- exploto- ¿Creen que es un error?-señalo el estomago de Renesmee- ¿Lo creen?

-Jake no...

-¡NO BELLA!- Rosalie grito, se puso enfrente de Jacob, casi encima- Mira perro, mas te vale que no te vuelvas a dirigir a Bella de ese modo, o si no te voy a...

Edward bufo. Emmett comenzó a carcajearse.

-No, no Rose. No importa es solo que...- trate de arreglarlo.

- ¡Ya basta!- gritaron Alice y Nessie al mismo tiempo. Era muy tarde para arrepentirse de que Jasper se hubiera ido de cacería.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Esme, y como si nos hubiera leído la mente adivino lo que había pasado con solo ver ceños fruncidos por doquier.

-Lo siento- Jacob le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Renesmee cuando dijo esto, entonces salio con rapidez del cuarto hacia la puerta.

Gemí y deje caer la cabeza en mis manos.

- ¿Cuando dejare de hacer sentir mal a todo el mundo?

-Tu no...

-¡Si, yo tengo la culpa!- Edward supo que no quería hablar más del tema y lo dejo.  
>Me sentí cohibida y corrí tras de Jacob.<p>

Una vez que cruce el umbral me eche a correr siguiendo el olor de Jacob. Lo encontré en su forma lobuna (así se ponía cuando se deprimía, lo cual era algo raro desde hace treinta años) y con la expresión abatida. Gimió sin mirarme.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Jake

Gruño como repuesta.

-No es un error, no es culp...

Ladro molesto antes de que lograra terminar la frase.

-No es culpa de NADIE- enfaticé cada palabra. ¡Y yo era la cabezota!- Es mas, no es ningún maldito error así que grabat... ¡Jacob Black! ¡Voltea tu enorme cabeza peluda antes de que lo haga yo con un buen golpe!

Volteo la cabeza nuevamente prestándome atención; sabia que mis advertencias iban enserio. Trate de suavizar las cosas y lo abracé por el cuello (solo porque mis brazos eran los suficientemente largos para rodearlo), presiono su nariz en mi cabeza y ronroneo.

- Volvamos

Agito la cabeza.

-Me pondré de tu lado

Lo pensó brevemente y asintió. Corrimos hasta la casa y Jacob volvió en fase.  
>Escuche a Esme murmurarle a Edward lo que era claro que ella estaba disgustada con lo que paso.<br>Escuche un cepillo en el piso de arriba, Rose alisando su dorado cabello y refunfuñando en voz baja. Nessie tocaba en el piano de Edward (desde que cumplió un año veía fascinada como su padre tocaba el piano con tal destreza, que ella sola puso sus manos en las teclas marfileñas y comenzó a imitar las melodías que el tocaba) su favorita: Minueto Bach seguida por Moonlight.  
>Entramos y Edward se paro justo enfrente de Jacob con el remordimiento brillando en sus ojos dorados.<p>

-Jacob yo...-Edward comenzó

-No aquí no hay nada que disculpar- dijo Jacob tranquilamente.

Luego volvió su mirada a mí. Negué antes de que se echara la culpa como siempre.  
>Asintió de vuelta. La pelea se había acabado.<p>

10 de Septiembre:

Hoy Quil, Embry y Seth visitaron a Renesmee por su cumpleaños.

-¡Wow Nessie! ¡Estas enorme!- exclamo Seth.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cuando va a dejar de crecer?- afirmo en tono sarcástico Embry.

-¿Que le dan de comer a ese niño?- lo secundo Quil

Era cierto. Renesmee parecía como si se hubiera comido una pelota de playa. De hecho comía demasiado. Alice cazaba para ella pero siempre que acababa se engullía un pollo entero ella sola o alguna otra comida humana. Había dejado claro que detestaba la comida humana y hasta hacia caras como nosotros cada vez que Esme cocinaba para Jacob, pero ahora hasta parecía que le gustara.  
>Entretanto Alice me molesto como una mosca sobre mi "cumpleaños real" y mi "cumpleaños vampiro". Bah!<br>En la mañana nos llego correo-a Nessie y a mi- de todos lados. Leí los destinatarios: Kachiri, Zafrina, Senna, Benjamín, Tanya, Garret, Siobhan, Kate, Eleazar y Carmen, Peter, Charlotte, mi madre, Phil, Angela (no tengo ni idea de como se entero de mi cumpleaños y de que seguía en Forks, para su conocimiento yo me había mudado de forma definitiva a Alaska pues claro yo nunca había sido buena mentirosa), una de Emily Young y de la joven Claire. De parte de mi familia llovieron regalos y comenzó la pesadilla: ropa-de Alice por supuesto-, muchos, muchos besos de Edward (de hecho fue lo único que me gusto de mis regalos), Jacob y Renesmee una moto nueva (¡ash!), los demás simplemente- y por influencia de Alice- mas y mas ropa y zapatos.

-Tu familia me sigue tratando igual que una diosa!- me queje con Edward. Se rió- Soy capaz de borrar mi cumpleaños del calendario con la condición de que a Alice no me valla a esculpir una estatua a algo así.

-Sabes que Alice disfruta hacerte feliz al igual que Esme-fruncí el ceño.

-También me voy a enojar mucho con ella si le sigue la corriente a Alice. Además aun no comprendo la extrema generosidad de tu familia.

-Tienes una mente muy bizarra

-Lo se

El resto de la semana fue muy tranquila. Salí a dar una vuelta por First Beach con Renesmee para visitar a Emily y ayudarla con las tareas de la casa-su embarazo no le dejaba hacer mucho-, al pequeño de Quil, Jude, se le ocurrió esconder mi móvil justo cuando comenzó a sonar. La Push y Forks era una guardería gigante; con tantos hijos y nietos de los pueblerinos y los nativos de la reserva, sumándole otro resto a la reserva Makah. La población son prácticamente lobeznos.

30 de Septiembre:

Como todas las mañanas normales Nessie bajo con el mas debido cuidado del mundo, y aun con la pijama color marfil se sentó en el excéntrico piano de cola comenzando con Claro de Luna. De repente empezaron a pasar imágenes hermosas detrás de mis ojos: mi cabello empapado, la calefacción de un Volvo plateado- que en aquellos tiempos era un modelo flamante- y el aroma a tapicería de cuero caro. De ahí pasaron un revuelo de imágenes de los primeros verdaderos días de mi vida. ¡Que tontería de mi parte el haber pensado que Edward me odiara con apenas conocerme!  
>Me reí bajito y Edward volteo a verme con una dulce sonrisa, como si las mismas imágenes pasaran por su mente.<p>

Un agudo gemido nos saco de nuestra ensoñación.

-¡Aw!

-¡Nessie!- grito Jacob con pánico, quien dejo caer el panecillo de canela que se estaba desayunando.

-¡Mi bebé!- logro articular Nessie con una mueca de dolor. No fue necesario llamar a Carlisle; ya había bajado y tomo intrépidamente a Nessie con un brazo. Jacob palideció y comenzó a sudar del rostro. Edward se movió rápidamente por las escaleras y después regreso blandiendo una jeringa de plástico. Alice se detuvo frente a mí.

-Bella, no ayudas nada ahí parada; ve a mi habitación y coge unas sabanas limpias del armario.

Parpadee y corrí a su habitación. El armario era enorme y no tuve más remedio que lanzar cosas al suelo para buscar en los percheros más profundos. Demonios, nada.

-¡Alice!- grite ansiosa. Apareció del aire.

-¿Donde están?

-¡No están aquí!- grite de nuevo al borde de la histeria. En el despacho de Carlisle se podía hacer su labor de medico. Por un momento desee no poder escuchar más allá de 30 cm a la redonda.

-¡Oops!, creo que se quedaron en el cuarto de lavado

Gruñí.

-Lo siento Bella. Mejor ve a evitar que Jacob se desmaye.

Baje igual de rápido. Jacob estaba tendido en el sillón con el rostro perlado de sudor, y totalmente blanco. Le arroje un vaso con agua que el mismo había dejado en la mesa.

-¡Jake! ¡Arriba!

-¡Arg! ¿Que... paso?

-Desmayo pre-paternal- dije tratando de ocultar mi pánico con una sonrisa hacia mi mejor amigo.

-Uh...esto es vergonzoso. Gracias Bells...-me miro detenidamente- ¿estas bien? en el mas literal de los sentidos estas hecha una piedra.  
>Trate de relajar mi postura y suspire.<p>

-Lo se, no soy una piedra pero en estos momentos me siento como una- dijo el intentando hacer un chiste e intentando relajar su postura también.

-Lo siento Jake, te juro que siento como si me estuvieran quemando viva.

-¡Ouch!

-Desearía no escuchar más allá de lo posible en estos momentos

Mientras decía esto se escucho un gemido suave, apenas perceptible para los oídos humanos. Los dos hicimos un gesto de dolor, e inmediatamente una ola fresca de tranquilidad nos relajo.

-Gracias Jasper- dije mientras lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba recargado ociosamente. A el siempre se le daba bien ocultar las emociones poco agradables. Solo asintió.  
>Alice volvió a aparecer de la nada.<p>

-Ella esta bien. Ya casi acaba- puntualizo al ver la histeria gritando en mis ojos.

Antes de que pudiera responderle se escucharon dos lloriqueos en el despacho...  
>Dos...<p> 


	18. Furia

**Capitulo XVIII  
>Furia<strong>

Mi pie azotaba impacientemente frente a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle. Tenía tantas ganas de arrancar la puerta de un tirón para ver lo que pasaba.  
>¿Renesmee estaba bien? ¿Y el bebe? ¿Estaba bien también?<br>Edward acariciaba confortablemente mi mano y del otro lado Alice sobaba mi hombro, tranquilizándome. No iba a servir de nada, seguía con los nervios a flor de piel, y aun más con Edward tocándome: las descargas "eléctricas" fluían sin descanso. Se oyó un pequeño estornudo y Carlisle abrió la puerta:

-Adelante- cedió con una sonrisa tranquila. Suspiré de alivio en mi fuero interno.

Con dos largos pasos apresurados me encontré a dos metros de Nessie; estaba repantigada en el pequeño canapé que Carlisle le había agregado recientemente a su oficina. Me sonrió cálidamente y sus ojos cafés brillaron.  
>Bajo sus brazos sostenía a dos pequeños bultitos encobijados en mantas blancas-justo las que hace un momento me había pedido Alice-; mi boca se abrió y abrí los ojos como platos. Rosalie destapo ligeramente sus rostros y me acerque para examinarlos.<br>El primer bulto era una niña, con dominante cabello negro totalmente liso hasta las orejas, su piel era dorada como la de su padre. Sus grandes ojos café chocolate me observaban.

El otro bebé era totalmente diferente en colores, pero con las mismas facciones y ojos de su hermanita. Cabello ondulado color cobre y la piel pálida con mejillas rosadas.

Gemelos. Pero diversos. Eran realmente hermosos.

Sus ojos me observaban con aquella mirada de Jacob y ese antiguo color mío. Como el de Renesmee.

-Dos?- pregunté aun sin creerlo.

-Si- Nessie esbozó una sonrisa divertida- Ahora entiendo el porqué de mi enorme estómago.

Jacob entró ya con color en el rostro y estuvo a punto de caerse otra vez al ver la escena.

-Valiente padre- masculló Rosalie con burla.

Jacob se acercó y cargó a sus hijos, mirando a Nessie con bastante amor. Después me llamó abuelita, lo cual hizo que se ganara un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Y?-pregunté- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Sarah- dijo Jacob aun sobándose las costillas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Como mi madre.

-Beck-musitó Nessie y todos la miramos extrañada- Suena como una mezcla de "Bella" y "Jake"- se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

La semana transcurrió tranquila. Carlisle mantuvo en observación a los niños, comprobando que sólo su mente crecía rápidamente, su desarrollo físico era casi común. Incluso la velocidad con la que se movía era la de un vampiro, su piel era dura y fría también. Seth se quejaba un poco de no haber sacado nada del lado de la familia lobo.

Un mes después del nacimiento, ambos tenían un vocabulario regular, pero bastante amplio para su edad. A ambos les gustaba observar cuando Emmett y Edward jugaban ajedrez, y la música de piano los relajaba bastante hasta dejarlos dormidos.

Jacob y Nessie nos anunciaron que se iban a mudar a la casita roja en La Push. Les ofrecimos alojamiento en un lugar cerca de la casa, pero no quisieron. Dijeron que querían tener su propio espacio y sus propios problemas aparte.

Con toda la pena de mi corazón, Nessie y Jacob se fueron dejando la casa un poco silenciosa. De vez en cuando Jacob salía a atender a su manada y Renesmee se venía con sus niños.

Hoy Jacob y yo los habíamos sacado a pasear por el bosque y se habían quedado dormidos a la mitad del paseo. Los llevamos a sus cunas.

Beck suspiró entre sueños, satisfecho.

Jacob se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón de la sala. Estaba hecho polvo.

-Sigues siendo un idiota- le reproché- Tienes que descansar. Apenas si te tienes en pie.

-Es mi deber. No puedo descansar.

-Sí, pero eres un padre y un esposo también.

Jacob suspiró larga y pesadamente.

-Intentaré hacerlo- me prometió y le revolví el cabello mientras se quedaba dormido.

Mientras los ronquidos de mi amigo lobo llenaban la sala, decidí cerrar los ojos un momento. Hacía bastante tiempo que no cerraba los ojos, no para dormir, ya nunca lo podría hacer, si no para descansar la mente. Ponerla en blanco. Se sentía agradable no pensar en nada.

Capté un ruido en el cuarto de los niños. Abrí los ojos de golpe y Jacob hizo lo mismo. Nos miramos y corrimos hacia allá.

Entramos. Había olor a vampiro fresco. Lo conocía.

-¡¿Dónde está Lila?!- preguntó Jacob con furia. Me fijé en la cuna. Vacía.

Jacob salió temblando de la habitación. Una vez afuera se transformó. Tomé a Beck en mis brazos y salí tras de Jacob.

Nos adentramos en el bosque. Sentí una brisa casi a mi lado. Alice, Emmett y Edward venían casi junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Edward- Alice vio algo muy extraño…

-¡Se llevaron a Lila!- gruñí- ¡Demetri se llevó a Lila!

-Puedo olerlo- anunció Alice.

Nos detuvimos abruptamente. Demetri estaba arrastrándose en el suelo. Le faltaban ambas piernas.

Jacob le gruñía con un bulto colgando de su boca. Era Lila en su cobija.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Nessie y Jasper llegaron en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- gruñó Edward- ¿Por qué te quisiste llevar a mi nieta?

-Malditos Cullen- rugió- ¡Esta era mi oportunidad de demostrar sus fechorías y de que Aro les viniera a arrancar la cabeza! ¿No saben otra cosa más que crear monstruos?

Beck comenzó a revolverse en mis brazos. Su temperatura estaba subiendo. Demasiado caliente.

En un parpadeó, un lobo mediano color plata remplazó al bebé de mis manos. Junto a Jacob saltó un lobo del mismo tamaño, pero color dorado. Ambos eran hermosos y su pelaje era de un color fantástico.

Imposible.

Gruñéndole al vampiro sin piernas se acercaron. Parecían dispuestos a destrozarlo.

-Déjenme!- les gritó Demetri. Trató de golpearlos pero ambos fueron rápidos y lo esquivaron.

Jacob profirió un ladrido suave y los lobeznos se detuvieron.

-Danos una razón para que no te matemos Demetri- dijo Carlisle calmadamente- te metiste con mi familia y con los lobos. No tenías derecho de meterte con la manada.

-¡Déjenme!- repitió- ¡No tendré piedad con ustedes!

Jacob volvió a ladrar.

"_Ataquen"_

En unos pocos segundos el cuerpo de Demetri ya no estaba, en su lugar, ardía un pira.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Waaa! Nada más me falta el freaking epílogo y ya lo acabé u**

**Cuando creí que nunca lo acabaría!**

**Estoy muy feliz! Esto merece ser celebrado jajaja**

**Nunca les agradecí ni nada por haber leído este enorme fic (sólo copiaba y pegaba el texto del foro en el que estoy), pero les digo enserio: GRACIAS!**


	19. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Carlisle envió una carta a Volterra después de lo ocurrido, explicándole a Aro el porqué de nuestros actos y una sutil advertencia de no meterse con nuestra familia, menos con Nessie y los niños, ya que eran parte de la manada Quileute también.

Claro, Aro debió haber hecho su coraje entripado.

Jacob está orgulloso de sus hijos. Mitad vampiro, mitad lobo.

¿Cuándo se acabarán las mezclas de especies?

En cuanto a Lila y Beck, están creciendo bastante felices en la reserva y visitándonos constantemente a nosotros.

Hoy visité la tumba de mi padre. Le llevé un ramo de rosas y me senté a platicar con él. Le conté de sus bisnietos, como eran y que Lila había heredado su afición al postre tarta de fresas.

Le conté que soy feliz. Que nunca había imaginado tener una familia tan grande como aquella y que probablemente aumentaría al cabo de unos cuantos años, algo que no tardó en pasar más que en 14 años (esa cantidad ya no es una mortificación para mí) ya que Beck se imprimó de una niña de su escuela, llamada Suzie. Jacob y yo nos sorprendimos bastante ya que dudaba de que siendo un lobo y un vampiro, lograra imprimarse.

Aún nos queda saber de Lila (como Leah nunca tuvo esa posibilidad seguimos con la duda), pero a Jacob le gustaría que su hija se enamorara de alguien por elección, no por imposición.

Beck es feliz con Suzie. Le encanta llevarla a la reserva y jugar en la playa.

En cuanto yo…¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Edward es todo lo que necesito.


End file.
